


Some Gourds Are Edible

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Madness, Multi, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Theo desperately tries not to be soft so he starts an argument that leads to discomfort, embarrassment, and inevitable softness
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, scott mccall/Isaac Lahey/Nolan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Some Gourds Are Edible

**Author's Note:**

> Some random Halloween fluff!

‘What now?’ Theo rolled his eyes. Liam stood at the counter in the kitchen of their apartment wearing an orange apron (which Theo didn’t mind when it was just the apron but the beta insisted on wearing actual clothes under it like a prude).

‘It says “take the… gourd and chop it up into smaller parts now that it’s hollowed out”.’ Liam mumbled.

Theo blinked, ‘The gourd?’

‘Yeah.’ Liam gestured towards the pumpkins on the counter. Having never made pumpkin pie before (and with mad sales on halloween pumpkins) Theo decided to splurge and try his hand at baking. Except Liam insisted he knew how to make the best pumpkin pie from scratch. So now they were standing in the kitchen, covered in pumpkin guts. And even though Liam looked cute with a pumpkin seed stuck to his dumb face Theo was still getting annoyed.

‘This is not a gourd. This is a pumpkin.’ Theo said.

‘A pumpkin _is_ a gourd.’

‘Bullshit.’

‘Where the hell did you go to school that you don’t know this?’ Liam asked.

‘Didn’t go to school. Pre-programmed murder machine, remember?’ Theo huffed.

‘Oh please.’

‘Oh _what?_ ’

‘You always pull that whenever I say something you don’t like.’

‘I’m sorry if my childhood trauma inconveniences you.’ Theo collapsed into a chair. In truth he’d been working through things over the past few years, mostly with Derek Hale’s help. But it was still fun to use it to wind Liam up. Which was kinda manipulative. So maybe he did still have a few lingering issues to address.

‘What’s up?’ Scott asked as he came in and kicked off his shoes. Nolan was close behind him—over-sized scarf wrapped around his neck. Behind him Isaac ushered him in. Theo wasn’t sure how being a couple worked, let alone a throuple (a word Liam hated so Theo made sure to use it often).

‘Baking.’ Theo mumbled. Liam grunted and chopped up a pumpkin.

‘You?’ Nolan looked at Theo.

‘Yes.’

‘From the arm chair.’

‘Yes.’

‘Liar.’ Liam said without looking back at them. Theo glanced over and noticed how long Liam's hair was getting. And how it framed his neck, and drew attention to the t-shirt that the beta was wearing might be a touch too small. Clinging in places and riding up to expose a strip of soft skin between the bottom hem and the top of Liam's waistband. How he longed for the days when he didn't notice such stupid little things about the scruffy werewolf.

‘What’re you baking?’ Isaac asked, sneaking a quick peck on the cheek from Scott and then Nolan. Theo was sure Nolan was turning bright red behind the enormous scarf he was still wearing. And didn’t seem to be in a rush to take off.

‘You’re letting Liam use a knife?’ Scott frowned.

‘Hey! I’m an adult.’ Liam tossed the pumpkin bits into a pot to boil.

‘Barely.’ Theo tried to keep it under his breath but in a room of werewolves (and one Nolan) it came out louder than he expected. He did however expect the knife to come flying at him and was ready to catch it. However when all he got was a pissy glare from the beta Theo was surprised. Maybe Liam was growing up. A little.

‘Are you gonna share when you’re done?’ Nolan watched Liam cut up the pumpkin. Over the past few years the lean hunter had put on a few pounds of muscle and was nearly as hungry as a werewolf.

‘No.’ Theo said.

‘Yes.’ Liam spoke at the same time.

‘They’re my pumpkins.’ Theo pointed out.

‘My recipe.’

‘My pans!’

‘My. Sugar.’ Liam hissed.

‘Okay.’ Nolan sank into the couch between his boyfriends.

‘Why don’t we all just cool down for a second.’ Scott said.

‘Mind your own business.’ Theo said.

‘Don’t yell at him.’ Liam pointed with the knife.

‘Guys just calm down. We’re all friends. Just take a minute and breathe.’ Scott held up a hand. Theo narrowed his eyes. He loved Scott, but sometimes it was better to let some fire out instead of “just breathing” all the time. Luckily he knew how to shut the alpha up.

‘So when you guys bang who’s the bottom? Or do you take turns? I bet you take turns. Much more egalitarian.’ Theo smirked. Scott coughed and the tips of Nolan’s ears turned red.

‘Well since you asked, we don’t believe in out dated labels like top or bottom,’ Isaac spoke candidly without missing a beat which took Theo off-guard, ‘But if we’re gonna use those old ideas to express things, then yeah, we tag team Nolan pretty much every night.’

Liam sputtered from the kitchen. Theo was sure Nolan was so embarrassed he might burst into flames and burn through the couch. He started to open his mouth but Isaac kept talking, a sharp look in his eyes. Making a point.

‘Ever see WWE? Wrestlemania? Kinda like that but more homoerotic if you can believe it. I mean Scott usually goes first since I’m a bit more to handle for poor Nolan. Not that Scott isn’t a handful. I mean, you know. You’ve seen him naked during pack missions or whatever. Shapeshifting always seemed like more hassle than it was worth. ’ 

‘I—‘ Theo tried to speak but Isaac cut him off, pulling Nolan close to him.

‘Of course once in a blue moon Nolan likes to flip positions. But that’s extra difficult because Nolan here has a huge—‘

‘Okay! Enough! No more.’ Liam barked. Isaac’s neutral face slowly turned into a grin. He glanced at Theo and the chimera quietly made a note to reassess the pain in the ass that was Isaac.

‘Where’d you get that pumpkin?’ Scott’s voice nearly broke (which Theo thought was hilarious). His attempt to shift the conversation was blatant, but welcome.

‘It’s not a pumpkin according to Liam. It’s a gourd.’ Theo watched the beta strain the hot water and prepare the remaining pumpkin.

‘What?’

‘That’s not what I said!’ Liam turned towards them. Somehow there were two more pumpkin seeds on him now—one on his neck and one above his ear in his hair. Theo swallowed the sudden urge to go to him and kiss him on the nose. This pack had made him so soft it was disgusting.

‘Pretty sure you said chop up the gourd.’

‘Yeah…’

‘So you think it’s a gourd.’

‘It is, though. Isn’t it?’ The beta looked over at Scott who frowned over the trivial problem.

‘Uhhh, yeah. Probably. Does it really matter?’ Scott said.

‘It really, really does.’ Theo smirked.

‘Is the pie almost done?’ Nolan asked.

‘Shh. Just take it all in.’ Isaac whispered. Theo wanted to tell him that he heard that but he had to deal with Liam and his misguided notions first.

‘It’s definitely not a gourd.’ The chimera stood.

‘How do you know?’

‘Because you can eat it. You can’t eat a gourd. They’re decorations. Therefore a pumpkin is not a gourd.’ Theo stopped beside Liam and watched as he finished mashing up the last of the cooked pumpkin.

The beta thought for a moment as he looked down into the pot. Steam rose up into his face, making him blink rapidly. Another stupid thing that made Theo’s heart race.

‘Some gourds are edible.’ Liam continued to mash up the pumpkin. His tongue stuck out from the side of his mouth. A look of concentration overtaking the need to argue. Without thinking Theo reached out and brushed a pumpkin seed out of Liam’s hair. The beta didn’t notice. He picked the second one off Liam’s face, making him stop what he was doing. In that moment Theo knew he lost.

‘There was a… seed. On your cheek.’

‘Oh. Thanks.’

‘There’s another. There.’ Theo grumbled. The silence from the living room told him the stupid throuple was watching his every dumb, soft move.

‘Here?’ Liam swiped at his cheek and managed to smear mashed up pumpkin on his jaw.

‘No.’

Liam tried again, missing.

‘Let me.’ Theo’s finger brushed against Liam’s cheek as he removed the offending seed. The beta’s eyes lit up—twin oceans reflecting only love and protection back at the chimera. Theo gave in and pulled the beta close.

‘You’re an idiot.’ He muttered into Liam’s neck.

‘You’re just mad cuz you know I’m right.’

‘It’s absurd.’

‘Still right.’

‘Whatever.’ Theo inhaled Liam’s scent and leaned against him. His shoulders relaxed and all the playful antagonism bled from his heart.

‘They’re watching us aren’t they?’ Theo asked. There was laughter and the sound of camera’s snapping from behind him.

‘Pretty sure your reputation as Big Bad Wolf is ruined.’ Liam whispered.

‘Whatever. No pie for them.’ Theo said.

‘So mean.’ Nolan pouted.

###

‘Where did you get this pumpkin again?’ Scott set his fork aside. They’d all just sat down to eat the results of Liam’s baking.

‘One of those little stalls by the road. Why?’ Theo’s fork hovered.

‘Did it say they were pumpkins for eating or for decoration?’

‘I dunno. Why? Does it matter?’

‘Taste it.’ Scott said. Theo rolled his eyes. Alphas were always so dramatic. He scooped up a large forkful of pie and shoved it in his mouth. The taste was a mix of the spices Liam had tossed into the mix, butter, sugar… but beneath that there was a sour, almost mildewy taste that seeped into everything and over took the flavours.

Theo set his fork down. The others looked at him with dour expressions.

‘They were on sale.’

Nolan continued to eat, unaware of the problem. Sometimes Theo hated the enhanced senses a chimera had. Something werewolves also seemed to take issue with. Nolan was the only human and kept chowing down like his life depended on it.

‘You gonna eat that?’ Nolan asked after finished his.

‘Go ahead.’ Theo shoved the plate towards him. It was followed by Scott’s, Isaac’s, then Liam’s. Nolan’s face lit up.

‘Well you were right about one thing,’ Theo looked over at Liam, ‘Some gourds are edible. For certain people.’

They all watched as Nolan emptied an entire can of whipped cream onto the rest of the gourd pie before devouring it without pausing for breath.


End file.
